


Break Up In A Small Town

by Duskhaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't go away babe, F/M, Later Smut, because it's levihan, slight angst, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskhaze/pseuds/Duskhaze
Summary: Levi Ackerman broke up with his girlfriend Hange Zoe. And everybody in the small town seemed to notice.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Break Up In A Small Town

Levi never hated Paradis - the small town where he had been living for the past three years - this much.

"Morning, Mr Levi!" It all started this morning when he approached his car. He was greeted by one of his loud neighbors with a hand wave and, “where is Ms Zoe?”

Levi froze for a second. “Have a nice day.” He hissed, jumped into his car and rolled up the windows. By the time he reached the fast food drive-thru, and without even mouthing a word, the petite girl working there - Petra that was - had already spotted his car from afar and packed two bags of food for him. It had become almost a routine: two special double cheese burgers, one for him and one for Hange when they didn’t have time to prepare breakfast at home.

It was Hange’s favorite. The beef patty tasted juicy and went well with the cheese that could not be found anywhere else. "Seven heavens wrapped in one bite" was what she said. When Hange first introduced it to Levi he frowned at it, calling it “unhealthy concoction that makes your brain even weirder” until he gave in to her will - she’s got a knack for that - and reluctantly took a bite. Damn she was right.

But today was not one of those days.

“Just one.”

Petra looked perplexed.

Great. That question again.

Caught by Petra’s inquisitive stare, Levi grumbled something unintelligible, grabbed the bag and started his car as fast as he could.

Why would he care so much about that shitty glasses? Levi gritted his teeth as he kept his left hand on the wheel. She messed with him again like she did a million times before.  
One bite of the cheese burger made him grimace. The stuff tasted awful, they must have mistaken sawdust for the sauce or something. Having completely lost his appetite, Levi wrapped the half-eaten burger and tossed it away.

Now the thought of her was even messing with his cleanliness.

Levi pulled over at the mechanic shop. Mike, who was changing the tire of a Land Rover when he stepped out of the car, looked up from his work with a warm smile. “So you are early for our appointment Levi. You don’t need to drive Hange to her lab today?”  
The raven-haired man stiffened.  
Noticing how Levi looked ten times more grumpy than he usually did, Mike cautiously ventured, “so where is Hange? What happened?”

“It's fine.” Levi shut the door and the car jolted with a clink. Usually Levi was careful with his car but today he was not in the mood.  
“We broke up. That’s it.”

“What?” The tire hit the floor with a thump, the shock on Mike’s face priceless. “Why?”  
“You heard me. We are over. ” Levi kicked aside the dirty work shirt where he stood, which for some reason reminded him of how he used to collect Hange's clothes from the laundry basket and sort them out for wash. “You’re a five-year-old trapped in a woman’s body, aren’t you?” “And I love you.” “Don’t - ” “I will remember next time, I promise.” A peck on his lips, long legs wrapped around his waist, and her mouth tasted like honey.

No one was going to do her stupid laundries now. Levi thought bitterly.

“How is it possible?” Mike still looked confused, “Is that some kind of April Fool’s joke?”  
“... You think I’m kidding？”  
Mike wiped his greasy hands on a towel and walked towards Levi, “Tell me what happened.”  
“Nothing. She left the keys on the table.” Levi looked away. He didn’t want to sound like a pathetic pet abandoned by his owner. “I don’t want to talk about this.”  
“Alright.” Mike patted him on the shoulder. “Take a day off and have a good rest. Things will be OK.”

Things certainly were not OK. Levi stopped at a grocery shop on his way back home. Hange had left him. He’d better drive her out of his mind. The cashier glanced up suspiciously at him as she scanned the barcodes of a pack of beers and several bottles of whiskeys. Levi glared back. He didn’t care what people thought of him. Yeah he was one of those men who had the urge to consume liquor in the morning of a normal working day. What’s so strange about that?

“Do you have a member card, sir?” The cashier put forth a number which seemed to be a week's salary. He shrugged absent-mindedly and opened his wallet. “No.”  
“That one was,” the cashier pointed to a card that he wasn’t sure when it got there, “we could give you a discount.”  
Whatever. Levi pushed the card to her. “I saw your girlfriend last week.”  
“Huh?” Levi thought he heard it wrong.  
The cashier gestured at his wallet, “You’ve got a photo of her.”  
Oh right. He almost forgot. The photo of Hange Zoe, the daredevil, pulling at his cheeks and beaming at the camera like an idiot.  
His fingers flitted cross that grin and decided he couldn’t do this. He needed some time.  
The cashier returned his card, processed the items and came back with another number.  
“That’s it,” the cashier nodded, “Your girlfriend is... hard to forget.”

Levi closed the trunk and moved the grocery bags into his house. He’s got a good tolerance for alcohol but with these... he might be able to drone out the voice and image of Hange, even if for a short while. Levi was ready to pour the wine into two glasses when he suddenly realized he was alone. What’s the big deal, he frowned, going back to his monotonous life before he met her, the woman who showed him all the crazy colors and patterns of a Kaleidoscope, and who irritated him like no other and made him happy like no other. Levi downed his glass in one gulp, but could taste nothing. He kept drinking until he felt the burning from the tip of his tongue to his stomach. Would the liquor numb him to the hollow against his chest？

To his chagrin and growing irritation, the liquor not only failed to achieve that, but he became even more aware of how much he missed her - the memories of him noticing her for the first time in college class, watching her explaining an outlandish idea with confident glint in her eyes and the excitement of a child. Soon they found themselves in the same study group. They bickered, a lot. She challenged him to take her to the prom and, the clumsy and devilish woman she was, stepped on his toes all night.

Eyes roving around, Levi wished the past three years in Paradis with her were just a dream. Except it wasn’t. The couch where she'd lay her head on his chest while reading a book, the window curtains picked by her, her eccentric specimen collections in the glass cabinet... Levi signed. Then he heard a knock on the door. Then a second knock. It could not be her. He knew her too well.

It was Erwin.  
Still he was disappointed.

“Levi.” The tall, blonde man frowned at the sight of his state. “I heard you and Hange broke up”, his eyes searching for the energetic figure in the dark room. “Where is Hange?”

The name made his heart sink again. Levi was too tired to say anything. He grabbed a beer and went back to the couch.

“Seriously,” Erwin switched on the light, shaking his head. “You look like a jilted wife.”  
Levi scowled at him.  
“I guess everybody in the town knows now,” Levi snorted. “She left me.”

Erwin sit opposite him. “What happened between you two?”

“I said something stupid.”

Erwin looked at him, a little stunned, for the Levi Ackerman he’d known would never lower his pride and admit something like this, and the Hange Zoe he'd known would forgive Levi for almost anything.


End file.
